Angels and Demons are real a story by Jonathan Black
A long time back in the early and mid 1990's before the events of his first encounter with the supernatural Jonathan was told by his mother that he had something called "Pre-cognitive ability" allthough he did not know what it ment at the time over the man years since the mid 1990s he later learned what this was. Back in April of 1997 Jonathan and his two grandparents and his Aunt Joan traveled to the state of Florida one day to have a vacation. for many nights he tried to sleep and he could not fall asleep, an when he did fall a little bit asleep he would get awoken up early in the morning to leave the hotel room by his grand father Joseph (1927- 2014) who was the itinerary master of this vacation he was on. one day Jonathan had a very short dream that was lucid, even though he never knew what the term lucid dream even meant and would not find out until the late 2000s decade. The first dream he met "her" At some point in April of 1997 he finnally had a breif REM sleep where he had vividly and lucidly met a entity named Emily which later turned out to be his gaurdian angel. The dream only lasts a few minutes but it was the very first time he could ever recall for many years after this that he was able to talk to a entity and to get information that seemingly came from the middle of no-where. he later learns that the place where this information comes from is called "the Icashic records" which are located somewhere in the spirit realm. The dream began and ended with Jonthan being in a large Store that was completly empty except for himself or so he thought for that moment. But he later learned a moment later he was indeed not alone. He ment a Angel known as "Emily" which was later revealed to him to be his actual guardian angel. She helped him many times over the years in getting him out of trouble. soon Jonathan Realized he was not alone in this large supermarket all by himself at night. He looks up on top of one of the shelves he sees what he thought was a young girl close to his age. He asks her for her name and she says "my name is Emily". Jonathan is intrigied at this point wondering why this other child besides him was in this large supermarket, so he climbs up to the top of the shelf accross the aisle from her to get a better look at her, but as soon as he reachs the top of the shelf the dream ended and for many years he always thought that this dream was just a dream until mucher later on in the later months of the year 2015. Emily his guardian angel would later visit him many times over the years to play with him more as a child even though Jonathan kept aging she always apeared to him as alittled white skin girl between the ages of 14 and 17 roughly jonathans ages at the time of his first encounter with this Angel. About Emily Emily the Angel is Jonathans Guardian angel she has the apearance of a normal human girl but had Owl feathered Angel wings when she is in her true form. Its interesting to note that her Wings are made of feathers instead of bat wings like a demonic looking fallen angel known sometimes as "a succubus". Its also intersting to note that her wings are made from Owl colored feathers rather than White colored feathers like most other Angels. This is intersting or significant due to the fact that Owls are a kind of nocturnal creature rather than a day time brid such as a Eagle which most Angels with have feathers shaped like instead in there wings. Over the years Jonathan would later have many dreams with a Demonic looking entity known as the succubus. The strange thing however the succubus is a kind of entity that drains life away from its host during there encounter. However Jonathan would always feel better and more alive than ever after having had sex with these Demonic Angel women. A succubus is known to be a "sacred prostitute" they do need payment for there service to there host. usally the payment comes in the form of the host giving a small peice of his life force to her for the pleasure. The reason why Jonathan never had to lose any of his life force to these succubi is beacuse Emily would pay these Succubi on Jonathans behalf. so instead of the succubi having taken life from him as payment they would end up giving him life force instead due to the fact they had already been paid for by Emily and the fact that they had been over paid so they gave Jonathan a refund of some kind which ended up giving him even more life for energy. These succubi would instead get there sacred payments by having sex with Criminals and bad evil people and hurting them instead of innocent Jonathan. About the author Jonathan Black is user Promethius20. Promethius is a greek name which littrally means the bringer of Enlightenment. This story was created by Jonathan to enlighten other people to the possibility that super-natural things can exsit and that he has has had numerous experiences which strange super-natural and sometimes para-normal events such as seeing a flying saucer ass well in the summer of 1997. Gallery